


Lull

by springbreeze



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springbreeze/pseuds/springbreeze
Summary: A story of falling asleep.Happy birthday, Ryouta.





	Lull

Uncommonly, but not unusually, the room was filled with the soft sound of piano.

Ryouta flipped a page in his magazine, his eyes skimming over the printed lines of a Six Gravity interview, before glancing up. Only Mamoru’s back was visible as he sat at the grand piano in proper posture, yet effortless relaxation, his hands flying lightly along the length of the black and white keys. The sunlight shining through the windows appeared to fall on Mamoru and the piano as if on purpose, casting an airy, rippling effect on them both.

Mamoru’s hands stopped and lifted off the keys in one easy motion, the last echo of a note fading into the air. In those moments, there was a stillness that Ryouta found himself not daring to break, waiting with bated breath.

Then the atmosphere was promptly shattered as Mamoru yawned loudly and stretched, before spinning around to face him, beaming. “What did you think, Ryou-kun?”

He started, the magazine nearly slipping from his fingers. “It was good,” Ryouta replied, shifting to sink more deeply into the couch’s pillows. “Is it for a new song?”

“Hmm, not really?” Mamoru tapped a finger to his chin. “My hands just started moving on their own.” He let out a self-conscious laugh. “I probably wouldn’t be able to play it again.”

Something warm seemed to light deep in Ryouta’s chest. “Then I’m glad I was here to hear it.”

“Oh? Was that praise!?”

“You act like it’s the first time I’ve ever given you any.”

“It’s rare enough to feel like it!”

“Well, _sorry_.”

“Don’t look at me like that! I’m really, _really_ grateful.” Shoulders drooping, Mamoru swiveled back to face the piano again. “I’ll play something else to show it. Now, listen to my new song: ‘The Happiness of Being Praised by Ryou-kun’!”

“What kind of name is that?”

As the first notes of Mamoru’s oddly titled instrumental began to drift throughout the room, Ryouta found himself suppressing a yawn, begrudging the delay of catching it from Mamoru. But between the warmth of the sunlight and the warmth from Mamoru’s words earlier, a strange blurriness stole over his vision, and the pillow his cheek was pressed to was awfully comfortable…

He closed his eyes for just a moment, the melody floating sweetly into his ears.

…

It occurred to Mamoru, that he had not heard a page turn in some time.

He paused mid-play, turning his head over his shoulder. As he suspected, there was Ryouta curled up on the couch behind him with his eyes closed, quiet, even breaths of sleep barely audible.

Mamoru turned back to the piano with a chuckle, and began to play again.

* * *

“It’s raining hard out there.”

“I hope neither Mamoru nor Ken forgot their umbrellas.”

Kouki shut the window with a _click_ , casting one more glance outside before turning away. He carefully lifted a tray balanced with two teacups from the kitchen counter and brought it to the sofa where Ryouta was sitting, setting it down on the low table in front of them before settling on the sofa himself. “Here’s the tea.”

“Thanks, Kou.” Ryouta picked up one of the teacups, tucking a strand of hair behind his ears as he took a sip. “Mm, it’s great. It always is, though.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Kouki smiled back, picking up the remaining tea cup. “I added some honey today. On a day like this, adding something sweet felt just right.”

“It’s always the right time for something sweet,” Ryouta replied promptly with a laugh. “But you’re right too, it tastes even better in weather like this for some reason.”

“I learned that from you, I think.”

“Haha, aren’t there better things to learn?”

Kouki’s smile turned almost mischievous. “Everything I learn from all of you is important.”

“…It’s not fair when you say things like that, Kou.”

…

Outside, the rain continued to fall, the droplets splashing a rhythmical melody onto the roof.

“…Ryou, are you sleepy?”

“Mm…” He blinked once, twice, and could not stop his eyelids from drooping. “…A little.”

He heard a rustle as Kouki moved closer. “I can’t imagine you admitting that so easily to Ken or Mamoru.” There was a note of amusement in Kouki’s voice.

“It’s… because it’s you…”

A pause, as if in surprise. “I’m glad.” The soft sensation of fingers brushing the top of his head, just as soft as Kouki’s tone had become. “If you want to sleep, you should go lie down properly.” Words spoken fondly, but firmly—just like everything else Kouki always did.

He loved hearing Kou’s voice.

Ryouta did not reply, suddenly finding everything very distant and inconsequential as a weight threatened to tug him below a wave of darkness. But he did not want Kouki to stop talking. “Kou.”

“Hm?”

“…Kou.”

“…What is it, Ryou?”

“…Nothing.”

An irresistible urge overcame him, and Ryouta let his head tilt to the side, landing on a spot of warmth. _Ahh_ , he realized dimly as the spot shifted slightly under his cheek.

“…My shoulder won’t be comfortable, Ryou.”

“It’s… okay…”

A gentle chuckle, and the vibration traveled through every inch of his body. “If you’re sure.”

“Nn…”

“…Good night, Ryou.”

* * *

“Ken… I said I can walk…”

“It’s faster this way,” Kensuke replied airily, but even in his current state, Ryouta did not miss the slightly labored breathing. “Besides, I got tired of watching you wobble around like that.”

“I did not _wobble._ ”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Ryouta had protested—that they weren’t so far from the dormitory, that he hadn’t actually drank that much, that Ken couldn’t possibly keep it up the whole way—but Kensuke had been obstinate, refusing to move from his crouched position of offering Ryouta his back.

In the end, because it was more effort than it was worth, he had given up and allowed Ken to carry him.

“Are you sure I’m not heavy?”

“Nope.”

“Tell me if you want to take a break.”

“It’s fine.”

“I’m only doing this since you weren’t going to move until I got on.”

“I know.”

The gentle rhythmic movement as Kensuke walked invited him into a strange lull. Ryouta shook his head briefly to ward off an encroaching daze, willing indignation to keep himself awake. “You’re always, always like this. Doing things when I didn’t even ask.”

“Mmhm.”

He let the walk continue in silence for a long, long moment. Through half-lidded eyes, Kensuke’s dark hair glimmered briefly under the light of a passing streetlamp, and he found his hand tightening on Kensuke’s jacket.

At last, Ryouta sighed into Ken’s back and let his eyes fall shut.

“…Ken.”

“Hm?”

“Thanks.”

Ken’s victorious grin was audible. “Any time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love............ Growth.......................
> 
> I listened to Hidamari ni Saku the whole time, so it's sort of the theme song. The anime ED of it also inspired Mamoru's part.
> 
> I feel bad Ken's part is shorter but it also felt perfect like that because I feel like a lot of their relationship is unspoken implied... I wonder if it got through?
> 
> Mamoru's turned out so unfairly long that I cut out a little section and uploaded it separately on [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/tomodachimeter/status/1004565969337925632)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
